Una Locura De Embarazo
by Dramione18
Summary: SaM queda Embarazada, pero todos piensan que va a ser facil cuidarla, Pero no se dan cuenta de que esos 9 meses seran una locura para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

1 Mes: El descubrimiento

PVO FREDDIE

Como habia llegado a esta situacion tan complicada? Oh..si lo olvidaba, el dia que se me ocurrio embarazar a Sam Puckett, y no era que me arrepintiera de nada de lo que habia pasado, ni tampoco del pequeño o pequeña que venia en camino, si no que nunca me habia imaginado que Una Sam embarazada seria tan complicada.

Bueno esa noche que hisimos "eso" y con decir "eso" no me refiero a jugar, pues bien cuando hisimos eso ninguno de los 2 nos habiamos cuidado y claro como lo hibamos a hacer si el calor del momento no no los permitio, de Hecho Sam habia perdido una de sus zapatillas en mi cuarto y en la mañana por mas que la habiamos buscado no la habiamos podido encontrar, ella decidio ire sin una zapatilla, y se preguntaran porque Sam traia Zapatillas? a Pues porque habia sido el cumpleaños 18 de Carly, y pues Sam y Yo Habiamos decidido festejar su cumpleaños a solas, bueno Sam y yo habiamos decidido festejar solo en mi habitacion el cumpleaños de Carly, bueno mejor dicho nada tenia que ver el cumpleaños de Carly, solo habiamos decidido estar solos, y se preguntaran como llege a conquistar a Sam Puckett? Pues bueno son un Benson y los Benson somos atractivos, ok no fue por eso, ella solo comenzo a comportarse mas tierna conmigo, bueno mejor dicho dejo de golpearme tanto como lo hacia antes y despues las cosas se dieron, aunque me hiso prometer que nadie sabria que ella y yo estavamos saliendo, solo Carly lo sabria, aun recordaba sus palabras cuando le dije que si mi madre podria saberlo

" Si llegas a decir alguna palabra de esto a alguien estas muerto y creeme que si le dices a la loca de tu mama, olvidate de que ella algun dia sea abuela, porque te golpeare en lugares que no deben de ser golpeado"

Qui ironia, ahora ella estaba embarazada de mi y al parecer si veria crecer a mis hijos, y tambien se preguntaran como me nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada? Bueno eso fue algo extraño, ella y yo estabamos haciendo "eso" cuando de repente ella se levanto y corrio al baño a vomitar, eso fue lo menos sexy que habia visto, y bueno yo me quede con las ganas ya que ella no me dejo que me le acercara, despues de casi 20 minutos de vaciar su estomago en mi baño ella simplemente se levanto del baño y salio de mi cuarto, gracias a dios mi madre no estaba porque si no, yo ahora mismo estuviera encerrado en mi habitacion de por vida.

Los siguientes dias no me pude acercar a mi "novia" si eso se podia decir, ya que ella no me permitia que la besara o la abrazara, ok y eso comenzaba a irritarme, habian sido 2 semanas totalmente irritantes y la ultima vez que habia intentado acercarme a Sam para besarla, ella no me habia resivido con abrazos si no con un  
>"Si te vuelves a acercar no viviras para contarlo "<p>

Ok desde ese dia trate de alejarme un poco, solo un poco ya que no dejaria que ningun chico se le acercara a Sam, ya que sabia que traia locos a mas de 1 chico de la escuela.

Pero todo cambio el dia que alguien me llamo a mi telefono

-Bueno

-Tu eres el culpable Benson

Ok, sabia de quien era esa voz y no parecia estar muy contenta, debo admitir que senti ganas de vomitar cuando me hablo en ese tono

-Que hise ahora?

-Te quiero en mi casa ahora mismo

-Pero..

No me dejo terminar de hablar ya que habia colgado, encerio estaba asustado, ahora que habia hecho? ella solo hablaba en ese tono cuando estaba molesta, y vaya que ahora si estaba molesta, me dirigi a su casa y casi termino aplastando a su gato espimita ya que se habia metido entre mis pies y no me habia dado cuenta, abri la puerta con temor y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, y lo primero que mire fue a Sam mirando fijamente a la puerta por la que yo acaba de entrar, y traia en la mano algo que parecia una prueba de embarazo

-O por dios!

Esa palabra se escapo de mi boca al darme cuenta de que ella me habia hablado y me habia dicho que yo era el culpable, ahora lo entendia todo, esa prueba era positiva.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Mes : Carly Estoy Embarazada!

Ahora si estavamos metidos en un gran problema, que hariamos ahora yo juraba que si me habia cuidado, pero habiamos estado juntos 5 veces y talves una de esas veces, O por dios! mire su cara y pude ver como me miraba totalmente molesta, sabia que esto no era bueno y nos habiamos metido en un gran problema

-Es tu culpa

Me tiro con la prueba de embarazo a la cara, juro que no la vi venir y dio directamente en mi frente, me incline para levantarla y pude ver que la prueba decia claramente positivo

-O por dios!

-Todo el dia vas a estar diciendo o por dios? o me vas a ayudar a solucionar este problema

-No piensas en abortar verdad, porque creeme que no te lo voy a permitir

-Acaso estas idota o que? nunca me atreveria a abortar, eres un estupido, ahora que le dire a mi mama?

-Tu no tendras tanto problemas como yo, no me quiero imaginar cuando mi madre se entere

Pude ver como ella tapo su boca y salio corriendo al baño, yo corri detras de ella y pude ver como vaciaba todo lo que habia comido en el retrete, yo solo me acerque a ella y tome su cabello en mis manos evitando que se ensusiara.

-Que haremos ahora? estamos en problemas

-No Freddie, como dices eso? En problemas nosotros?¬¬ no Freddie el hecho de que este embarazada a los casi 18 años no es problema¬¬

Pude notar su sarcasmo, en lo que dijo, pero no lo tome en cuenta, pase toda la tarde con ella viendo que hariamos con ese pequeño asuntito que teniamos, pero para estar seguros teniamos que ir a una clinica para que Sam se hisiera una prueba de embarazo, y aunque roge porque fuera negativa la prueba dio 100% positiva, ahi fue cuando dije "adios a mi vida de adolecente" ahora que haria? no mejor dicho que le diria a mi madre? Acaso llegaria a la casa y le diria "Oye mama que crees que me paso ahora? a ps saque 10 en biologia a por cierto embaraze a Sam" eso no seria una buena idea, despues de salir de la clinica decidimos ir a su casa

PVO Sam

Juro que hiba a matar a Freddie por haberme embarazado, que se creia al hacer eso? yo no le dije que queria quedar embarazada tan joven, talvez en unos 5 años mas pero no ahora, tenia que hacerme a la idea que 8 meses traeria dentro de mi a un mini ñoño, aunque no era mala idea saber que habia un pequeñito dentro de mi, pero me encargaria de hacerle la vida imposible al bobo

-Ahora que haremos?

-No Fredalupe, ahora dime que haras tu? porque a mi no me vas a dejar botada con un hijo tuyo o juro que voy a tu casa en este momento y le digo a tu mama que me embarazaste

Encerio casi me caia al suelo de la risa al ver su cara de susto, juraba que se hiba a desmayar en cualquier momento

-No yo no te botare, porque piensas eso si yo te amo? y porfavor aun no le vayas a decir a mi mama

-Porque no?

-Si ella se entera de que te embaraze me encerrara en mi habitacion de por vida y me pondra videos acerca de metodos anticonseptivos y los embarazos adolecentes

-Osea que ya habias visto esos videos y aun asi terminaste embarazandome?

-Sam porfavor no sigas

-Porque no? ya estoy embarazada, voy a estar como una vaca y me dejaras

Jajajaja, juro que queria reir en ese momento el solo ver su el miedo en su cara, sabia que Freddie nunca me dejaria botada con un hijo de el, pero me encantaba hacerlo sufrir ya que por su culpa me saldrian estrias y celulitis

-Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar con mi bebe, pero el que si se quedara sin padre sera el si tu le llegas a decir algo a mi madre

-Ok, ahora callate y deja ver que pienso hacerca de todo esto

Juro que lo martirice por 3 semanas, ya que me tenia que vengar de lo que me habia hecho, sabia que el no era culpable del todo, que yo tambien lo era, Pero yo era Sam Puckett y tenia que hacerle la vida miserable a alguien, y ahora le habia tocado al padre de mi hijo, 3 semanas pasaron lentamente y yo comenze a tener unos antojos demaciados raros pero tenia a Freddie para que me los cumpliera

Tome mi telefono y le hable, sabia que era las 3 de la mañana pero no importaba

-Bobo

-Que paso? el bebe esta bien?

-Si dork, al bebe no le pasa nada. soy yo

-Que te pasa? te sientes bien

-Si, si, si solo es que se me antojo un helado de tocino

-Un helado de que?

-Un helado de tocino, acaso no escuchaste bien

-Pero donde voy a conseguir un helado de tocino a las 3 de la mañana?

-Yo no lo se, asi que consigelo

Colge el telefono muerta de la risa, aveces me arrepentia de tratar a Freddie de esa manera, el era tan tierno y lindo y yo solo me encargaba de hacerlo sufrir ya que por su culpa todos los dias vomitaba y nisiquiera podia comer el tocino o el jamon porque el solo olerlos me daban nauseas, pero solo seria por unos meses ya que despues lo recompenzaria, Esa noche el llego con mi helado de tocino, no se en donde lo consigio pero lo traia, los dias siguieron pasando y mis antojos fueron creciendo, yo ya tenia poco mas de 2 meses de embarazo y creo que era tiempo de decirle la verdad a Carly ya que sabia que ella se pondria histerica si no le deciamos, aunque sabia que nos daria un enorme sermon acerca de que estabamos muy jovenes para tener un hijo y cosas asi , pero teniamos que decirselo.

Freddie y yo llegamos a su casa como de costumbre, yo me fui directo al refrigerador a buscar una manzana, estupidos antojos me tenian loca

-Una manzana?

Carly me miro de forma extraña, ella sabia que yo nunca comeria eso y ahora si lo estaba haciendo

-Si Carly, se me antojo una manzana

-Acaso estas enferma?

-Amm no estoy enferma pero si es otra cosa

Yo solo voltee a ver a Freddie, era tiempo de que ella supiera

-Que otra cosa?

-Carly Estoy Embarazada!


	3. Chapter 3

3 Mes: Antojos ( CAPITULO 3)

Ok, ya se que tarde mucho tiempo en publicarla, pero entiendanme tengo muchas novelas, no solo estaa, espero que les gusteee :)

PVO Carly Shay

Me encontraba en mi casa pacificamente... al fin este seria un dia en el que no tendria que separar a Sam y a Freddie ya que siempre se la llevababan peleando, agradecia que era domingo ya que esos dias a Sam le tocaba depilar las piernas de su mama y a Freddie le tocaba ir a misa con la loca de su mama.  
>Me sente en el sillon junto con unas palomitas y un vaso enorme de limonada y puse mi programa favorito la vaquita, agradecia que era domingo ya que pasarian un maraton de 8 horas de la vaquita y por ultimo pasarian la vaquita sobre hielo<p>

-Es la vaquita sobre hielo?

Pude ver como Spencer se acerco a donde yo estaba

-No Spencer es una pelicula donde sale una vaquita, pero obio que no es la vaquita ¬¬  
>-Pense que si era la vaquita<br>-Spencer si es la vaquita  
>-Y porque me dijiste que no era la vaquita?<p>

Yo solo me quede callada y no segui hablando, no tenia caso discutir por algo asi

-Y entonces vez la vaquita?  
>-No Spencer! Me sente a ver el cuadro que esta detras de la tele y por casualidad estaba en ese canal<br>-UUyy que amargada  
>-Vete a bañar<br>-No me quiero bañar  
>-Anda vete a bañar<br>-Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
>-Spencer!<br>-Ya voy, ya voyy, uuuy que mandona

Voltee a verlo enojada y el solo corrio dejandome sola en la sala

-Al fin puedo estar tranquila!-dije suspirando

En cuanto comenze a reir por la que pasaba en la vaquita, la puerta del apartamento se abrio y eran Sam y Freddie

-Adios a mi dia de descanzo-dije suspirando

Pude ver como de costumbre que mis amigos algo inoportunos y que parece que no tienen casa entraron como de costumbre, Freddie se sento en el sillon y Sam como siempre fue al refrigerador

-Ayyy nooo, acabo de comprar Jamon dulce, ahora no podre cenar-pense en voz baja, Pero me llebe una sorpresa al darme cuenta de que solo habia tomado una manzana

-Una manzana?

Esto si estaba raro, Sam nunca comia ni frutas no verduras mi amiga era una carnivora en todos los sentidos

-Si Carly, se me antojo una manzana  
>-Acaso estas enferma?<br>-Amm no estoy enferma pero si es otra cosa

Pude ver como ella volteo a ver a Seddie Freddie  
>y despues suspiro, estos dos se traian algo<p>

-Que otra cosa?  
>-Carly Estoy Embarazada!<p>

-O por dios! - Esa palabra salio de mi boca tan alto que Spencer pudo escucharlo y salio del baño completamente enjabonado  
>-Que paso? A son ustedes pense que habia pasado algo malo... oh miren mi patito de hule ya me voy<p>

En ese momento Freddie me tomo del brazo y los tres entramos en el closet

-No hagas escandalo Carly no queremos que todo Seattle se entere- decia Sam cerrando la puerta con seguro

Juro que eso no lo veia venir, no podia creer que Sam estuviera embarazada, Pero como habia pasado esto? en ese momento me dio uno de esos ataque de cuando estaba en un lugar pequeño, Freddie habia dicho que era como demencia espacial

-Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
>-Carly que te pasa?<br>-Es lo que le dio cuando estabamos en esa sumulacion del espacio es demencia...  
>-Espacial<br>-Quieres dejar de terminar la frace que yo empiezo Frebobo  
>-Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br>-No seas grosera Sam acaso no vez como esta Carly?  
>-Baaaaaaaaaaaa, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- era lo unico que repetia, queria abrir la puerta pero no me dejaban<br>-Shay escucha, si estoy embarazada, muy pronto cumplire 3 meses y tu eres la unica que lo sabe...Ah y el bobo que esta frente a ti tambien lo sabe  
>-Muy graciosa Sam, y de hecho lo debo de saber ya que yo soy el padre<br>-Y a ti quien te pregunto?  
>-Mira Sam no sugas o juro que...<br>-O juras que? si tu haces algo la que voy a jurar soy yo y lo primero que hare sera ir a decirle a tu mama que me embarazaste  
>-Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br>-Ok, ok ya ahi que calmarnos, mira a Carly como esta  
>-Es porque estamos encerrados aqui, abrire la puerta<p>

En cuanto Sam habrio la puerta yo fui la primera en salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero antes de llegar a mi habitacion Sam y Freddie corrieron detras de mi

-Sam porque corres? sabes que no es bueno  
>-Y tu quien eres? acaso un doctor<br>-¬¬ Dios dame fuerzas para soportar a la madre de mi hijo- pude ver como Freddie giro sus ojos parecia que estaba resignado  
>-Pues si no querias ser el padre de mi hijo no hubieras sido el pervertido que me embarazo<br>-Sam ya basta, cuanto tiempo mas tendre que pedirte disculpas?  
>-Asta que el bebe vaya a la universidad<br>-Dios porque me castigas asi, siempre he sido un chico bueno y ...  
>-Ya dejate de babosadas, mira a Carly esta muy palida<br>-Ok ya me calme un poco, Pero como? cuando? Porque? Que?  
>-Carly encerio quieres que te contemos todo?<br>-No, no quiero sabes como hisieron al bebe- Me abraze a mi misma y un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo-bruuppp Nooo, no quiero saberlo, ahora diganme que le diran a sus madre?  
>-Aun no lo sabemos-dijeron al mismo tiempo<br>-Creo que esto sera muy dificil

Y asi fue, la proximas semana fueron las mas complicadas de todas, y sobre todo porque Sam se habia venido a casa, no le habiamos dicho la verdad a Spencer ya que estabamos esperando a que Sam se armara de valor para decirle la verdad a su mama y no solo por eso, si no que tambien este par de niñitos no les habian dicho a sus madres que eran novios y mi casa era el lugar de citas para los 2, ok cuando me dijeron hace 8 meses que eran novios fue algo extraño, y verlos besarse fue mas extraño, pero verlos besarse a cada rato y frente a mi me daba celos, yo queria un novio y estos tortolitos ya estaban juntos y vaya que muy juntos ya que ese bebitos los uniria para siempre, quien se lo imaginaria que ese par quedara junto y aunque se peleaban bastante muy en su interior se amaban, y no lo querian reconocer frente a mi, y aunque Sam pensaba que no me daba cuenta cuando salia de mi cama en la madrugada y no volvia hasta despues de 3 horas yo si lo sabia y solo me basto una vez para saberlo ya que una vez la segui y me di cuenta de que subio al estudio y ahi la esperaba Freddie, y quien sabe como entraria a la casa pero ahi estaba, y la verdad solo esa vez los segui ya que lo que vi me dejo marcada de por vida, osea ver a tus amigos tener relaciones no te deja marcada, claro que si, desde ese dia no volvi a seguir a Sam en las madrugadas.

Las semanas pasaron y Sam estaba apunto de cumplir 4 meses, su pancita ya se notaba un poco y era muy tierno ver como se veia, pero lo que no era nada tierno eran los antojos que le daban a las 3 de la mañana y cuando Freddie no cumplia sus caprichos alguien mas se los tenias que cumplir, y quien era la otra personas? Pues yo ya que ella dormia en mi cama.

-Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly  
>-Que quieres Sam son las 3 de la mañana?<br>-Freddie no contesta el telefono y quiero una sandia  
>-Una sandia a las 3 de la mañana?<br>-No me culpes a mi culpa a este niñito-Decia tocandose su pancita  
>-Freddie me va a tener que hacer muchos favores para pagarme todo lo que hago por el<br>-No te preocupes mañana le ira muy mal por quedarse dormido y no atender a su bebe

O Por dios! esto seria pelea segura, pero la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada, ahora lo que nos faltaba era ver que pasaria cuando les dijeran la verdad a sus madres


	4. Chapter 4

4 MES: LO TIENEN QUE SABER

Bueno, espero que el capitulo les gustee, encerio me reir al escribirla, tratare de que los episodios sean graciosos :)

4 meses han pasado desde que tengo un miniñoño en mi vientre, woou mi propio miniñoño para mi sola, que acaso no me bastaba con tener al ñoño mayor, y ahora yo tendría un mini dentro de mi, esto en verdad era realmente extraño. Yo jamas me había imaginado como mama, y menos mama de un hijo del mas ñoño de la escuela, pero pues lo amaba y no me importaba que fuera ñoño  
>-Sam no creer que es tiempo de que le digas a tu mama que estas embarazada?-me decía Carly desde la cocina, yo me encontraba acostada en su sillón y comiendo una estúpida ensalada de verduras, desde que se habían enterado de mi embarazo me había quitado todo lo que contuviera grasa, como por ejemplo los grasitos las glaseadas, etc etc, también me habían quitado el jamon y el tocino, aun no lo podía creer, como se había atrevido a hacerme esto<br>-Sam te estoy hablando  
>-Ah esque estaba pensando en el tocino, que decias?<br>-Que si cuando le diras la verdad a tu mama?  
>-Para que?<br>-Como que para que? Sam vives con tu mama y cuando tengas mas meses de embarazo como ocultaras tu gran vientre?  
>-Me estas diciendo gorda?<br>-No, pero dentro de unos meses el bebe crecerá, además ahora ya se te nota un poco la pancita  
>-Tu me dijiste gorda, y tu Carly shay te haces llamar mi amiga y me dices gorda<br>-Yo nunca te dije gorda  
>-Lo insinuaste<br>-Que paso chicas?-decia el dork entrando por la puerta  
>-Tu hijo me esta poniendo gorda-le decía desde el sillon<br>-No estas gorda-dijo Freddie sentándose a un lado de mi y abrazándome  
>-Lo haces para que no me sienta mal verdad? Ya cuando este llena de celulitis y estrías no me queras<br>-Sam yo nunca dije que estuvieras gorda, al contario te ves hermosa  
>-No quieras arreglar las cosas, me cuando este mas gorda ya no querras estar conmigo<br>-Sam yo si quiero estar contigo  
>-No, ya no le querrás hacer el amor a una ballena<br>-A lalalalala, no oigo eso, no oigo eso-decia Carly tapándose los oídos- fue demasiado traumante verlos tener relaciones la otra noche en el estudio y ahora están hablando de esto, no lo hagan porfavor  
>-Yo no tengo la culpa de que nos hayas ido a espiar-le dije mirando con odio a Freddie<br>-Yo no los espie, a quien le gustaría ver a su amigos tener relaciones en el estudios  
>-O lalalalalala, yo no escucho eso-decia Spencer entrando por la puerta y tapándose los oídos- yo no oigo eso lalalalala-dijo después de salir corriendo a las escaleras<br>-Asta mi pobre hermano esta traumado porque los miro-decia Carly molesta  
>-Ya te dije que no tenias porque espiarnos<br>-Que yo no los espie, para que diablos los querria espiar?  
>-Sam ya basta-decia Freddie sosteniéndome el brazo. Lo mire y estaba completamente rojo<br>-No me calles, aparte de que me dices gorda me quieres decir que no hable  
>-No Sam, asi no son las cosas<br>-No me vuelvas a tocas porque parecerá que estas tocando a una vaca  
>-Dios que hise para merecer esto?-decia Freddie sentándose en uno de los sillones<br>-Que hisiste? Pues embarazarme-le grite  
>-Yo no sabia que ibas a terminar embarazada<br>-Pues tu no te cuidaste cuando….  
>-Ya basta, basta de contarme su vida sexual, dejemos todo esto asi, olvidemos todo ok-grito Carly molesta<br>-Esque si el se hubiera cuidado  
>-Sam, haber te arrepientes del bebe?<br>-Obvio que no, el no tiene la culpa  
>-Pues entonces no te quejes-dijo Carly mirándome con esos ojos que a veces me daban miedo<br>-Ok ya me callare, que mandona  
>-Asi es, ahora creo que deberían de decirles a sus madres lo del embarazo<br>-A mi mama?-decia Freddie asustado  
>-No, Freddie a la mama de calceto!-decia con sarcasmo- obvio que a tu mama a quien mas-le grito Carly<br>-Pero ella me va a matar  
>-Te da vergüenza decirle a tu mama que me embarazaste?-le grite furiosa<br>-No, no es eso  
>-Entonces que es?<br>-O por dios esto nunca terminara-dijo Carly tomando un vaso de limonada y subiendo a su habitación.  
>Freddie y yo nos quedamos discutiendo por un rato que si le daba vergüenza, y el me decía que no, que el me amaba, yo sabia que era cierto pero había algo en mi que no me dejaba que el idiota se saliera con la suya.<br>PVO Freddie Benson  
>Sabia que cuando una mujer estaba embarazada tenia muchos cambios de humor y sobretodo muchos antojos, pero Sam en verdad era muy exagerada, sus cambios de humor eran raros, aveces me estaba besando y comenzaba a tocar su cintura y de repente me daba una cachetada y me decía que estaba gorda y que yo estaba tocando su gordura, no podía creer que pensara eso, ella no estaba gorda, tenia un cuerpo estupendo y vaya que si, su vientre apenas se notaba y tan solo tenia 4 meses de embarazo, pero ella me juraba que estaba gorda. Y esos antojos tan raros que tenia me hacían volverme loco, me hablaba a las 3 de la mañana para que le llevara kiwis con fresas y salsa de tomate encima, dios eso era asqueroso no se como mi pobre hijo soportaba que su mama comiera eso, pero yo no podía negarme ya que si no lo hacia ella no comia y yo no quería eso para mi bebe.<br>Después de la discusión que habíamos tenido acerca de contarles a nuestras madres, habíamos decidido contarle la verdad, aunque Sam me había dicho que seria mejor que saliéramos huyendo se Seattle al mundo del tocino, a veces esa rubia tenia unas ideas realmente raras.  
>Primero habíamos decidido decirle la verdad a la mama de Sam, ya que la mia no reaccionaria de muy buena manera que digamos, sam me hiso cargarla en mi espalda durante casi todo el camino ya que me decía que no podía hacer esfuerzo por el bebe y yo no podía decirle que no, porque si no me iba a decir que yo pensaba que estaba gorda.<br>-Bueno llegamos-dije bajándola de mi espalda y comenzado a tocarme mis brazos, la verdad estaban un poco adoloridos  
>-Que acaso estoy pesada y te cansaste de cargarnos a mi y a tu hijo?-decia ella levantando su ceja<br>-No obvio que no, pero esque ayer me lastime la mano  
>-A ok, entonces entremos<br>Ella me tomo de la mano y yo con toda la vergüenza del mundo entre a su casa, pude ver que la casa estaba toda desordenada y había ropa interior por todas partes, un sostén en una de las lámparas y varios pares de zapatos tirados frente a mi, también mire latas de cerveza, o por dios tenia tiempo que no venia ala casa de sam y estaba seguro que después de verla en estas condiciones ya no le permitiría a ella y a mi hijo estar aquí, aunque no sabia a donde nos iríamos puesto a que ella tenia 17 y yo 18 años y aun estudiábamos la preparatoria  
>-Mama ya llege-grito sam asomándose a la sala<br>-Que bueno, es hora de que me depiles las axilas-dijo su mama levantándose del sillón, ella solo estaba en ropa interior y yo no pude evitar ponerme rojo y taparme los ojos  
>-Mama viene Freddie conmigo-le dijo ella regañándola<br>-Como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda-dijo ella como lo mas obvion en el mundo  
>-Mama!-le grito sam<br>Yo solo me voltee, enserio quedaría traumado de por vida al haber visto ala señora Puckett en ropa interior roja, jamas dejaría que sam se pusiera ropa interior roja porque me recordaría a su mama  
>-A que vienes?<br>-Pues vivo aquí  
>-Pues no parece, todo el dia te la llevas en casa de tu amiguita Carla<br>-Es Carly  
>- Carla, Karen,Carly me da igual<br>-Mama vístete, Freddie y yo tenemos que hablar contigo  
>-Esta es mi casa y yo puedo estar en ropa interior si quiero, a menos que este un oficial afuera<br>-No ahí ningún oficial, pero vístete  
>-Ahora estaba mas que seguro que no dejaría que sam volviera a esta casa, yo no quería que mi hijo creciera aquí<br>-Ok ya me vesti, dile a tu amigo que ya puede voltear  
>-Ya puedes voltear Freddie -decia Sam tocando mi hombro<br>-Estas segura?  
>-Si<br>Yo me voltee y pude ver que la señora Puckett ya traía unos pantalones de pijama y una blusa demasiado escotada, dios estaré traumado para toda la vida  
>-Ok mama tengo que decirte algo<br>-Esta embarazada?  
>Tanto sam como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, como sabia ella que sam estaba embarazada<br>-Yo..yo..tu. tu como lo supiste?  
>-No soy tonta, se nota de aquí a mil kilómetros, se que te gusta usar la ropa un poco suelta, pero usar suéter en marzo, vamos sam yo también estuve embarazada<br>-Y porque no me lo dijiste?  
>-Para que? Estaba esperando que tu me lo dijeras<br>-Yo. …pues  
>-Yo también me embarace joven, enserio pensé que quedaría embarazada antes de los 16, pero veo que me superaste<br>-Yo no se que decir, entonces las cosas estarán bien?  
>-Si claro<br>-Gracias mama  
>-Ahora toma toda tu ropa y lárgate<br>-Que? Pero yo, pero tu?  
>-Dile a tu novio que se haga cargo, ahora tendre la casa para mi sola y el dinero también<br>-Te odio-dijo sam  
>-Gracias-dijo la señora Puckett quitándose la ropa de nuevo. Dios, trauma trauma, me tape los ojos y segui a sam a su cuarto, ella tomo una maleta y comenzó a poner toda su ropa ahí<br>-Ahora te encargaras de mi-dijo mirándome enojada- o te juro que no vivirás para contarlo  
>-Claro, claro, yo me hare cargo de ti<br>Los 2 comenzamos a empacar su ropa y después nos dirigimos a la puerta  
>-Sam!<br>-Que quieres?-dijo sam realmente irritada  
>-Antes de irte me puedes traer unas cervezas y unas papas fritas<br>Antes de que la señora Puckett terminara de hablar, sam y yo ya habíamos salido de la casa  
>-Y no estas molesta con tu madre?<br>-Molesta yo? Claro que no, no me esperaba menos de ella-pude ver como empezó a sonreir-ahora te tocara cuidarme  
>-Eso será una tortura-le dije riendo y queriéndola besar<br>-Asi que soy una tortura?-dijo ella alejándose  
>-Lo dije de juego sam, anda ven aquí<br>-No, mejor yo me voy sola antes que te pegue mi tortures-dijo ella caminando delante de mi  
>Me hiso tomar un taxi a la casa ya que se sentía cansada, pero no entendía porque se sentia cansada si su casa quedaba a 3 cuadras de la mia, pero no puede decirle que no, en cuanto llegamos a las escaleras sam me obligo a cargarla y casi me caia ya que traía también sus maletas, encerio no se como le hise para llegar a nuestro piso, no podía creer que ella no quisiera tomar el ascensor, cuando llegamos a casa de Carly dejamos ahí las maletas y después nos dirigimos a mi casa.<br>Hora de la verdad, estaba asustado, sabia que mi mama me mataría, pero no me quedaba de otra, a sam la había corrido de su casa y nimodo que la dejara a ella y a mi hijo sin casa  
>-Mama, estas aquí?<p>

PVO Sam Puckett  
>O por dios, hora de hablar con la loca, estaba mas que segura que después de que Freddie le dijera la verdad, le pondría un cinturón de castidad y lo encerraría en su cuarto asta que tuviera 30, pero pues de casto ya no tenia nada y prueba de eso era el miniñoño que tenia dentro de mi.<br>-Mama!-volvio a decir freddie con miedo  
>-Aquí estoy querido-decia la loca saliendo de su habitación-como le fue a mi bebe en casa de Carly-decia dándole un beso en la mejilla<br>-Muy..muy bien  
>-Hola Samantha<br>-Hola loca  
>-Sam!-dijo Freddie regañándome<br>Estaba segura que me mataria por quitarle la virginidad a Freddie, pero pues el también me la había quitado a mi asi que estábamos a mano.  
>-Quítate los zapatos sam<br>-Para que? A mi me gusta estar asi  
>-Cuando alguien entra a mi casa se quita lo zapatos<br>-Pues yo no quiero  
>-Sam, porfavor haz lo que mi madre dice-me suplicaba Freddie, tuve que quitármelos, pero por mi me hubiera encantado ver a la loca gritar<br>-Que te trae por aquí Samantha?  
>-Mama esque Sam y yo te tenemos que decir algo que…<br>-Estoy embarazada de su hijo-dije antes de que Freddie comenzara con un discurso super largo, era un nerd pero aun asi lo amaba  
>-Que tu que?-grito ella antes de caer al suelo<br>-Mama!-dijo Freddie corriendo a levantarla  
>-Esto no es cierto, no es cierto, verdad que no es cierto?-decia ella mirando a Freddie<br>-Si es verdad mama, Sam esta embarazada

-Queeee? Tu la embarazaste a ella? Gritaba la loca Benson mientras me veía- esto debe de ser una broma, tu no puedes estar embarazada-decia acercándose a mi y alzando mi blusa para ver mi pequeño vientre  
>-No me toque loca-dije empujando su mano<br>-Como se que no es de mi Freddie? Y si es de otro y tu solo quieres amarrar a mi bebe?  
>-Amarrar a su bebe, porque piensa eso?<br>-Tu lo violaste-grito histérica  
>-Mama!<br>Yo comencé a reir a carcajadas  
>-Tu le quitaste la virginidad a mi hijo porque lo violaste<br>-En ese caso el también me violo a mi, porque el también me quito la virginidad  
>-Sam! No cuentes eso-decia Freddie completamente rojo<br>-Y no solo he violado a su hijo una vez, han sido varias, asta una vez lo viole ahí en el sillón donde esta sentada-cuando yo dije eso ella se levanto rápidamente del sillón- y otras 3 veces en su habitación, y quiere que le cuento las veces que el me violo?-decía yo muerta de la risa mientras veía la cara de la señora Benson, enserio quería tomarle una foto en ese momento  
>-Sam no sigas!<br>-O por dios, ustedes 2 hicieron cosas indebidas en mi casa, o por dios, Freddie que acaso no te enseñe a respetar la casa, o por dios o por dios he creado a un monstruo, que acaso no te enseñe a respetar a las chicas?  
>-Mama yo..<br>-La embarazaste por irresponsable  
>Yo solo reia a carcajadas, la señora Benson ahora culpaba a Freddie, encerio esto quedaría marcado en mi memoria por siempre, ella culpando a Freddie y yo no paraba de reir.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

TU NO ME MANDAS BENSON!

PVO Sam Puckett

Yo no paraba de reir, casi me iba al suelo de la risa, la señora Benson habia tomado a Freddie del brazo y lo habia obligado a darse un baño anti pulgas, estaba segura que en el baño le había puesto su ropa interior anti bacterial, no paraba de reir esto hiba a ser muy divertido, siempre habia querido molestar a la señora Benson y sin querer habia encontrado una forma de hacerlo.

A los pocos minutos Freddie salio del baño aun con el cabello mojado y eso me parecio realmente sexy, tenia que admitirlo estas estúpidas hormonas me traían completamente loca y me traían realmente loca por arrancarle la ropa justo aquí a Freddie, pero me tenia que controlar con su madre aquí, Pero tenia que admitirlo el Dork se habia puesto realmente sexi y eso no lo podía negar.

Pude ver como la señora Benson me miro con odio y despues se sento en uno de los sillones

-Te puedes sentar Samantha porfavor-dijo ella muy seria seria

-Ok-dije sentándome en uno de los sillones que estaba frente al de ella y subiendo uno de mis pies, pude ver como ella me miro amenazadoramente pero no hise caso

-Tenemos que hablar

-De que?-dije mirándole directamente

-Sobre eso-dijo apuntando mi vientre

-A esto?-dije alzando mi blusa y dejando ver mi vientre de 4 meses- y que es lo que quiere hablar?

-Que fue lo que paso? Como?

-Encerio quiere saber como?-dije levantando mi ceja y sonriendo

-Sam!-decia Freddie completamente rojo

-Yo no hablo de eso, yo lo que quiero saber es desde cuando sabían?

-Desde que ella cumplio 1 mes-dijo Freddie viendo a su madre

-Asi es, asi que tendre un hijo de su bebe, que opina de eso?-decia sonriendo, yo quería acabar con la paciencia de la señora Benson y lo estaba logrando

-Sam ya basta-decia Freddie muy apenado

-A por cierto mi mama me corrió de la casa y creo que me tendre que quedar aquí-Sabia que estaba apunto de acabar con su paciencia, yo quería que ella explotara en este momento- y creo que me quedare aquí y en la habitación de Freddie

-Queeeee?-dijo ella levantándose del sillón rápidamente, Lo sabia, habia acabado con su paciencia y yo sonreía triunfadora- ustedes no dormirán en la misma habitación, eso va contra mis principios

-Ni que Freddie tenga algo que yo no conozca o que Freddie no haya visto algo que no conozca- cuando dije eso Freddie se puso mas rojo

-No es no, ustedes no dormirán en la misma habitación-decia completamente enojada

-Ni que Freddie me vaya a embarazar, ya lo estoy, asi que no se preocupe-dije acercándome a Freddie y besándolo apasionadamente, la señora Benson me tomo del brazo y me alejo de el

-No y no, si vas a vivir en mi casa va a ser bajo mis reglas-me grito furiosa

-No me puede impedir que bese al padre de mi hijo y mis futuros hijos, le llenare la casa de nietos-dije tratando de no morirme de la risa, yo sabia que me esperaría unos 8 años para volver a tener otro hijo, pero sabia que asi haría molestar a Marissa- despues de que tengamos a este bebe nos encargaremos de hacer otro

-No, ustedes no harán mas bebes

-Freddie y yo somos novios y no puede evitar que hagamos el amor

-Sam porfavor!-decia Freddie tan rojo como un tomate

-Le pondré código a las puertas, ustedes no dormirán en la misma cama ni harán mas niños-decia la señora Benson roja de coraje, yo solo abrase a Freddie y ella se enfurecio mas

-Entonces cual será mi habitación?

Ella solo me miro furiosa y comenzó a caminar, yo tome la mano de Freddie y lo hise que me siguiera

-Aquí-decia ella abriendo la puerta de una habitación- aquí será tu habitación, las sabanas están limpias, todos los días las lavo

-Que abra de cenar?-dije intentando hacerla enojar mas

-Voy a cocinar-dijo ella dando la vuelta, yo me acerque a Freddie y lo abrase

- y tu vienes conmigo-dijo tomando el brazo de Freddie- no permitiré malos modales en esta casa

Cuando ella cerro la puerta yo no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, por fin habia logrado fastidiar a la señora Benson, ese habia sido siempre mi sueño y por fin lo habia conseguido, me recosté en la cama y me di cuenta de que era realmente cómoda, a los pocos minutos Freddie entro a mi habitación con mis maletas

-Sam porfavor no te portes asi con mi madre-decia rojo de vergüenza

-Y porque no? Ella siempre me fastidio, ahora me toca hacerlo a mi, ven acuéstate aquí conmigo-le decía dando pequeños golpecitos en la cama para que se acostara, el estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero la señora Benson abrió la puerta y se lo llevo y dijo que la cena ya estaba lista, cuando fui a ver que habia me di cuenta de que eran puras verduras y yo puse cara de asco, pero Marissa me obligo a comerlas ya que decía que eran buenas para mi embarazo, odiaba tener que comer esto, pero despues de cenar fastidiaría a Marissa, deje el plato en la mesa y despues me levante y fui a uno de los sillones a acostarme, ella me miro furiosa y yo simplemente decidi ignorar eso, a la hora de dormir ella se acercó a la puerta de Freddie y comenzó a poner un código, sabia que quería que yo no entrara a la habitación de Freddie, pero no hacia falta códigos para detenerme, yo podía forzar las cerraduras fácilmente y esos códigos no me lo impedirían, pero por ahora no entraría a la habitación de Freddie

Nos vemos mañana-dije acercándome a Freddie y dándole un beso

-La señora Benson me miro completamente furiosa y no se metio a su habitación asta que yo y Freddie no cerramos la puerta, esto seria divertido

PVO Freddie Benson

No lo podía creer, acaso sam quería matar a mi madre de un disgusto? Sam nunca habia sido tan cariñosa conmigo, pero tenia que admitirlo me gustaba que lo fuera, aunque eso solo lo hiciera para molestar ami madre. En verdad ninguna de las 2 se daba por vencida y yo era el que me iba a volver loco ya que yo estaba en medio de todo.

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que Sam vivía aquí, y su habitación parecía un campo de guerra, mi madre acomodaba todos los días y Sam se encargaba de ensuciar todo de nuevo, estaba seguro de que esto nunca acabaría y lo peor de todo era que mi madre no nos dejaba estar solos, ni siquiera besarnos frente a ella y eso me estaba volviendo loco, aveces Sam venia a mi habitación a las 3 de la mañana y lo peor era que siempre que Sam y yo estábamos juntos ella gritaba mucho y yo siempre era el que intentaba taparle la boca, pero Sam parecía que quisiera que mi madre nos encontrara en una situación comprometedora, incluso una vez habia estado apunto de hacerlo, yo estaba en la habitación de Sam y escuchamos que la puerta se estaba abriendo, pero para nuestra buena suerte habia seguro, yo tuve que correr y tomar mi ropa en mis manos y salir por la ventana desnudo, y eso no era nada bueno, una vez habia estado apunto de caerme y desde ese dia jure que nunca mas saldría por la ventana.

-Freddie estas dormido aun?-decia mi madre entrando por la puerta

-Mama aun es temprano, porque me despiertas?-decia cubriendo mi rostro con la almohada

-Son las 11 de la mañana-decia mi madre alterada- acaso estas enfermo?-dijo tocando mi frente

-No mama estoy bien- dije intentando cubrirme, en la noche habia venido sam y no sabia a que hora se habia ido, asi que yo nisiquiera me habia preocupado por vestirme y si mama lo llegaba a descubrir me mataba, ahora yo entendía el porque me habia levantando tan tarde

-Levántate no encuentro a Sam y no se a tomado sus pastillas

-Donde estara esa demonio?-dije intentado levantarme, pero me acorde de mi falta de ropa- mama puedes salir? Me voy a cambiar

-Ok-dijo ella saliendo, yo salte de la cama rápidamente y me fui a bañar y despues a vestir tenia que encontrar a ese demonio para que se tomara esas pastillas Sali de mi casa y me dirigí a la de Carly cuando entre pude ver que ella se encontraba viendo la tele

-Y Sam?

-En mi habitación-dijo carly señalando arriba-

-Me las pagaras Carly Shay , y eso que te haces llamar mi amiga-grito desde arriba Sam

-Se que debes tomarte las pastillas, asi que no te puedes ocultar detrás de mi gran oso de peluche que esta a un lado de mi cama-grito Carly

-Carly no digas donde estoy-grito Sam

-Ya lo dije-decía Carly cambiando la tele

-Puedo subir a tu habitación?

-Claro, solo no rompan nada, aunque conociendo a Sam mi cuarto quedara hecho un desastre, pero ya que, anda adelante ve a mi habitación

-Gracias-dije pasando por un lado de Carly y subiendo las escaleras, entre con cuidado a la habitación y mire como Sam se escondía detrás del gran oso de peluche

-No te escondas Puckett, tienes que tomarte las pastillas

-Saben horrible, no me obligaras a tomármelas-dijo saliendo de atrás del oso café

-Tienes que hacerlo-dije suspirando, siempre que tocaba que se tomara sus pastillas siempre era una larga discusión

-No lo hare-dijo intentado correr, pero lo bueno era que su pancita no le dejaba correr tanto, asi que si que me viera la lance arriba de la cama y me puse arriba de ella con cuidado y tomando sus brazos

-Claro que si-dije intentando sacar las pastillas de mi bolsa, pero en un descuido mio ella me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara

-No me las tomare-dijo empujándome, pero no se pudo levantar de la cama asi que volvi a subir arriba de ella- tu no me mandas Benson!

-Claro que si- ahora habia recibido un golpe en el estomago

-Idiota-dijo intentando levantarse, pero de nuevo no lo consiguió- odio estar gorda-decia muy molesta

-Tomate las pastillas

-No-dijo ella cerrando su boca

-Anda tomalas-le decía dulcemente, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza, la tome de los brazos y ella rápidamente comenzó a forcejear conmigo, mi camisa termino toda rota y mi espalda y pecho todo aruñado al igual que mi rostro, pero al fin habia conseguido que se tomara las pastillas

-Eres un idiota-decia ella aun acostada en la cama ya que no podía levantarse, le di la mano y la ayude a levantarse-esto sabe horrible

-Pues te las debes de tomar aunque no quieras

Ella solo salio de la habitación y yo voltee a ver el cuarto, en efecto habia quedado un desastre, y mejor decidi bajar

-O por dios Sam, ahora si te pasaste-decia Carly al verme bajar- pobre Freddie mira su cara, Freddie ya miraste tu espalda?, Sam eres muy mala-dijo Carly regañándola

-Eso le pasa por darme unas pastillas tan malas-decia ella sentada en uno de los sillones tomándose una pepycola- Dorki me traes unas fresas con crema?

-Ok, solo ire a ponerme una camisa decente-dije rendido, me dolia el cuerpo pero al menos habia conseguido que ella se tomara las pastillas

-Vas a cumplirle sus caprichos después de que te dejo como si hubieras tenido una pelea con un gato?

-Tengo que hacerlo, esto me pasa por ser tan bueno

-Pero sabes que te amo verdad?-decia sam tirando un beso al aire- te recompensare en la noche

Cuando ella dijo eso yo me sonroje y Sali corríendo a la puerta

-Ahora entiendo el porque le perdonas todo-dijo Carly volteando los ojos


	6. Chapter 6

MES 6: ACASO QUIERES QUE ME MATEN (CAPITULO 6)

Bueno se que tarde mucho, bueno muchisimo tiempo en publicar esta novela, pero en verdad quiero pedirles una disculpa, es que tengo mucha novelas y nos las puedo actualizar seguido, pero aun así aquí esta el capitulo, espero que se rían y que les guste

PVO Freddie Benson

Woow quien lo pensaría, yo me convertiría en papa dentro de 3 meses? Eso era realmente extraño, jamás me imagine embarazando a Sam Puckett, aunque ella me advirtió que si lo volvía a hacer me haría la vasectomía, esta chica en verdad era demasiado rara, pero aun así yo amaba a mi rarita y ruda Puckett

-Y si nos vamos a tu habitación? – preguntaba ella, Sam se encontraba sentada en la barra de la cocina, mientras que yo me encontraba entre sus piernas y besándola

-Y si mi mama llega y nos descubre? Además me da miedo lastimar al bebe – ya habíamos ido a hacer un ultrasonido y resulto que seria niño, aunque había sido una batalla ya que Sam no quería ir, pero al final termino cediendo, pero con la condición de que yo la cargara, ahora esta chica se había empeñado en querer que la cargara a todas partes y no podía quejarme ya que ella me decía que si yo pensaba que si estaba gorda, ese día al final nos había dicho que seria niño y cuando yo comencé a sonreír ella me amenazo con no pensar que nuestro hijo se llamara Fredward ya que no quería traumarlo con ese nombre , sin duda mi novia era tan dulce y tierna ¬¬

Flash Back******

-Oiga doc le puedo hacer una pregunta? – decía ella acomodándose la bata y sentándose

-Claro – contesto el doctor

-Los hijo a veces heredan lo estúpidos?

-Sam! – le dijo que regañándola

-Porque la pregunta jovencita? – pregunto el ginecólogo

-Bueno acá entre nos, el padre de mi bebe es un nerd, Dork, Friki – decía apuntándome. A mi no me quedo de otra que rodar los ojos

Muy graciosa Sam

Fin del Flash Back*******

Chicos ya compre un nuevo corral para el pequeño Fredward Junior – Decía Marissa entrando por la cocina – Que acaso no les he dicho que no me gustan esas muestras de amor en mi casa? – ella se tapo los ojos y yo me sonroje – baja ahora mimo de ahí Sam, tu no debes de hacer esfuerzo eso no le hace bien el pequeño Fredward Junior – cuando mi madre dijo eso la cara de Sam se puso roja pero de coraje, ni siquiera me dejo ayudarle a bajar y fue y se puso frente a ella

-Escúchelo bien señora Benson, mi hijo no se llamara Fredward

-Porque no? Ese es un lindo nombre, además ya mande hacer la cuna con ese nombre y ya lo puse en mi testamento

-Espera, espera, que hiciste que? – pregunte yo realmente sorprendido

Mi nieto ya esta en mi testamento, así que ya no puedes hacer nada

-Pero ni siquiera nace, ni siquiera esta registrado, no puede hacer eso – grito Sam

-Lo siento querida, las cosas ya están hechas – dijo mi madre comenzando a caminar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Sam levanto sus manos y corrió en dirección de donde estaba mi madre, estaba mas que seguro que la quería ahorcar, pero la detuve antes de que lo hiciera, justo en ese momento mi madre acababa de salir

-Le voy a arrancar la cabeza a esa maldita rata – gritaba ella tratando de librarse – suéltame nerd, nadie le dice a MAMA Como va a nombrar a sus hijos – ella me empujo y yo caí al suelo – La acabare – decía Sam apoyada en la puerta – no será ahora, tampoco mañana, pero me vengare – dijo caminando en dirección de su habitación y estrellando la puerta

-Dios! Porque me pasa esto a mi si yo soy tan bueno? Siempre hago mi tarea, me porto bien, soy un hijo ejemplar, tengo buenas calificaciones, porque me castigas con estas mujeres? Lastima que las amo tanto

PVO Sam Puckett

Aun no podía creer lo que la loca Benson me había hecho, yo no quería que mi hijo se llamara Fredward, estaba segura que traumaría de por vida a mi pequeño niño con ese nombre. Estaba segura que mandaría a la loca a la cárcel… oh la cárcel, ahora que lo pensaba había olvidado visitar a mi tío Carmelo y a mi primo Chaz en prisión desde que había salido embarazada no había ido a visitarlos, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina y mire que el bobo y la loca estaban comiendo tranquilamente

-Ey bobo, tengo que ir a hacer una visita

-A donde? - pregunto el

-A la cárcel

-Mi bebe no ira a la cárcel – grito Marissa

-Mira loca, yo estoy asimilando la idea de que mi hijo se llamara Fredward, así que como yo no estoy diciendo nada, usted no se meta en mis problemas

-Mide tu vocabulario jovencita

-Daaaaa – le dije sacándole la lengua – iremos a ver a mi tío Carmelo

-Tu tío Carmelo?- grito Freddie completamente pálido- Acaso te das cuenta de que la ultima vez que me vieron me dijeron que me iban a hacer pedazos- grito el completamente pálido

-Ya lo se, pero es mi familia, ellos lo tienen que saber, además toda tu ñoña familia ya sabe de mi embarazo, ahora mi familia lo debe de saber

-Si casi me matan cuando era tu novio, ahora imagina lo que me harán cuando se den cuenta de que te embarace, o por dios!- gritaba Freddie

-No seas niñita Benson, anda vamos- le dije tomando su mano

-No iré, no me obligaras a ir- dijo sujetándose al marco de la puerta

-Vas a ir por las buenas o por las malas- le dije tratando de hacer que se soltara

-No iré, no iré, ellos me mataran

Todo el camino a la prisión fue en absoluto silencio, Freddie ni siquiera hablo, y al parecer se encontraba totalmente asustado y pálido a la vez, en cuanto estuvimos en la entrada yo me apresure a bajar del taxi y comencé a caminar

-Oye en verdad esto es emocionante ya extraña…. – en ese momento voltee y me di cuenta de que Freddie aun se encontraba arriba del taxi – sal de ahí gallina

-No voy a bajar – dijo el sujetándose de los asientos

-Baja cobarde, tenemos que ir a visitar a mi familia

-No – yo me subí de nuevo al taxi y comencé a jalarlo, pero el al parecer no cedía

-Baja ahora mismo

-No – volvió a gritar el

-Oh… oh por dios – dije sujetando mi vientre con fuerza

-Sam estas bien? – el sin pensarlo 2 veces bajo del taxi y se acerco a mi – estas bien linda?

-No, no estoy bien, ay me duele – decía fingiendo sínicamente – tengo que sentarme y tomar agua

-Vamos a entrar – dijo el ayudándome a caminar en dirección de la entrada y en cuanto cruzamos la puerta yo comencé a caminar normalmente

-Eres tan fácil de engañar – le dije riendo a carcajadas

-Eres una tramposa Sam, yo mejor me voy de aquí – antes de que el comenzara a caminar yo tome su brazo y lo obligue a caminar

-No Sam, ellos me van a matar

-O entras a ese lugar o te juro que cuando llegue a tu casa quemo todas tus muñecas

-No soy muñecas, son figuras de colección – dijo molesto

-Lo que sea, anda vamos

Al bobo no le quedo de otra que ir conmigo, a veces pensaba que esas muñecas de acción eran más importantes que yo, llegamos a sentarnos y esperar a que mi tío y mi primo llegaran, Freddie estaba completamente nervioso, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro

-Ya deja de hacer eso, me vas a marear

-No puedo, estoy nervioso, ellos me van a matar

-Eres un paranoico

En ese momento mire como mi tío y mi primo se acercaban

-Tío Carmelo – dije levantándome y corriendo a abrazarlo, al igual que a Chaz

-Hola Sammy como estas?

-Muy bien, aquí venia a visitarlos – los 3 nos sentamos y en ese momento la mirada de mi primo y mi tío se poso en Freddie

-Así que trajiste a tu noviecito de nuevo? – Pregunto mi tío – por el no pudimos comer jamón dulce aquel día – el estrello su puño en la mesa y estaba segura de que Freddie se desmayaría – lo voy a matar – cuando el dijo eso todos nos quedamos callados y Freddie se puso completamente pálido, pero después empezamos a reír a carcajadas y Freddie comenzó a reír completamente nervioso

-Eso es muy gracioso – dijo Freddie riendo

-A mi no me parece gracioso - dijo mi tío mirándolo y Freddie en ese instante se paralizo

-Si lo vamos a matar verdad papa? – pregunto el tío Chaz

-Si claro, cuando salgamos de aquí

-Y cuantos años les quedan?

-Creo que 20 Sammy – contesto mi tío

-Uff – dijo Freddie suspirando – al menos mi hijo ya estará en la universidad cuando ellos me maten – me susurro

-Sam porque estas tan gorda?- preguntaba mi tío Carmelo, yo solo voltee a ver a Freddie y el estaba completamente pálido- acaso te comiste una sandia?

-Parece que te comiste al guardia- decía mi primo Chaz riéndose

-Te ves como tu tía Lola cuando estaba embarazada de Chaz

En ese momento mire a Freddie y estaba segura de que se desmayaría en ese momento

-O por dios!- dijo Freddie mirando con terror a mi tío, en ese momento mi tío me miro y supe que ya se había dado cuenta de todo

-Esto no puede ser cierto- grito mi tío Carmelo brincando por arriba de la mesa y abalanzándose sobre el bobo

Minutos más tarde No podía dejar de reirme, en verdad que no, la camisa de Freddie se encontraba destrozada mi tío lo había dejado solo en boxers y con una manga de la camisa, uno de sus ojos se encontraba morado y su pelo parecía un nido de aves

-Que lindo look, te vez sexi Dork – le dije sonriendo, los 2 en este momento nos dirigíamos a casa

-Nunca – dijo mirándome fijamente – nunca en tu vida se te ocurra llevarme a ver a tu tío de nuevo

-Que tiene de malo? Mi tío Carmelo es el más tranquilo de todos, aun no conoces a mi tío Marcelo, Mariano, a mi tía Maggie y puedo seguir todo el día si quieres

-O por dios! Que hice para merecer esto?

-Embarazarme, eso te pasa por no haberte cuidado, pero pues el bebe ya viene en camino así que atente a las consecuencias, así que vete preparando porque mañana iremos con el tío Marcelo

-O por dios!

-Y recuerda lo que dijo mi tío, que si me deja votada se fugara de la cárcel para asesinarte

-También tu primo me dijo que si te embarazaba de nuevo el también se fugaría y me mataría cuando estuviera en el baño y que el mismo se encargaría de hacerme la vasectomía – dijo con dolor tocándose la entrepierna

-Ay mi pequeño dorki – dije abrazándolo – eres tan lindo al ir conmigo a la visita de mi familia

-Solo lo hago porque te quiero, pero créeme que no quiero regresar a esa prisión

-Mi tío me dijo que lo visitara la próxima semana

-Noooooooo! – grito Freddie aterrorizado


	7. Chapter 7

MES 7: ESTO ME PASA POR SER TAN BUENA

(CAPITULO 7)

Se que muchos han pensado en matarme por dejar tan abandonada esta novela, pero es que las otras me tenían muy pero muy ocupada, en verdad les pido una disculpa, tratare de actualizarla mas seguido, solo le quedan 3 capítulos para el final , espero que les guste el capitulo.

PVO Carly

- Es la ultima vez que vuelvo a ir contigo al centro comercial escuchaste? - entre empujando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y yendo a la cocina a servirme un vaso de limonada, esta chica uno de estos días terminaría con toda mi paciencia, y eso que apenas acababa de cumplir 7 meses, no quería imaginarme como se sentiría al finalizar los 9 meses.

- Vamos Carls no exageres - Sam se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y comenzó a comer un poco de helado de Yogurt - Woou este helado sabe grandioso

-Que paso? - Freddie tan inocente, entro por la puerta y le sonrió a Sam

-Compre un helado de Yogurt - Sam saco una de sus cucharas favoritas para helado de yogurt y comenzó a comerlo

-Me das? - Freddie intento tomar un poco y Sam le gruño y le mostro una cara Molesta - Ok... con un simple no entendere, ¿y solo fueron al centro comercial por un helado de Yogurt? - El se acerco a la barra en donde yo estaba recargada y yo lo fulmine con la mirada - Ok con un simple no entenderé - dijo levantando sus manos como intentando cubrirse

-Esta señorita que miras aquí sentada...

Hola - dijo Sam interrumpiéndome y saludando a Freddie

- Hola princesa - contesto el sonriendo como siempre

-Estoy hablando, no es tiempo para saludarse - dije molesta - Esta señorita que miras aquí sentada fue al centro comercial y solo acabábamos de entrar y le había quitado su paleta a un pequeño niño

-Tenía hambre - Decía Sam

-No tenias porque robarte su paleta, era solo un niño de 3 años

-Al niño le podían comprar otra

-A ti también - la regañe - después dejar llorando al niño y terminar de comerse la paleta entramos a una de las tiendas de maternidad para buscarle ropa a Sam, tan solo llevábamos 1 minuto cuando dijo que la ropa estaba muy fea

-Tu sabes que a Sam no le importa insultar las cosas - decía Freddie sonriendo

-Eso lo se, lo que no sabia era que después entraríamos a 8 tiendas mas y haría lo mismo

-Estaba aburrida - se defendió acariciando su pancita... Eso era tierno pero no seria suficiente para acabar con mi molestia

-Entonces no compraron nada? - Pregunto Freddie

-No - cruce mis brazos molesta

-Nop - Sam siguió comiendo su helado mientras que revisaba su teléfono

-Entonces todo lo que compraron fue solo un helado? - Freddie tenía cruzados sus brazos y sonreía

-La mejor compra del día, Tal vez mañana vayamos de nuevo

-Pues iras sola, no volveré a ir

-Carly tu sabes que tienes que ir, soy tu mejor amiga

-No iré y no me sobornaras

-Quien quiere comprarle ropa nueva a su sobrino? - Sam comenzó a fingir Voz de bebe y por mas que quise negarme ella me convenció

-Soy tan manipulable - me senté en el sillón y ella rápidamente me abrazo

-Quien es la amiga mas buena?

-Eso me pasa por buena, soy una vergüenza - dije asiendo un puchero, no podía negarme a nada que tuviera que ver con mi nuevo sobrino ya que sabría que ese pequeño bebito seria una felicidad en mi vida.

-Ohhh Mira esto - Le enseñe un trajecito azul con un pequeño moñito pintado en el cuello - es tan adorable

-Es lo mas ñoño que he visto - Sam como siempre acabando con mi bueno humor, pero le había prometido a Freddie que no me molestaría y que solo compraría las cosas para el bebe sin molestarme con Sam

-Mira este! - Le enseñe un trajecito Café con rayitas azules - Este es encantador

-Si quieres que mi bebe se parezca a Freddie lo estas logrando - dijo ella tocando mi hombro - Lo harás parecer todo un ñoño

-Sam! - La regañe - Te he enseñado docenas de trajecitos y ninguno te gusta

-Todos son de ñoño - gruño ella - No quiero que mi hijo sea un ñoño

-El papa es ñoño

-Ya lo se, pero el hecho de que el papa de mi bebe sea un ñoño no quiere decir que mi bebe también sea un ñoño

-Lo tiene en la sangre el...

-Alalalalala , no escuche eso - decía Sam tapando sus oídos y gritando parecía tan infantil

-Sam eso es cierto, El bebe tiene sangre de Freddie y el será un...

-Lalalala, no lo digas, no lo digas - decía ella de nuevo caminando rápidamente por los aparadores de ropa

-Ok, ok me callare - dije suspirando, salir de comprar con Sam era lo peor, pasamos por 5 tiendas y solo pude lograr comprarle un traje azul completamente liso, y unos zapatitos negros - Ok señorita " toda la ropa de mi bebe parece de ñoño" ya recorrimos la mayoría de las tiendas de bebe y solo hemos comprado un trajecito, si no te gustan mis gustos por la ropa entonces tu escogerás - dije cansada, en verdad teníamos horas en el centro comercial y me sentía cansada, eso no lo podía creer ya que yo podía tardar horas en el centro comercial sin cansarme, pero salir con Sam era bastante cansado.

-Esperaba a que dijeras eso - ella se levanto con animo en su rostro y eso me hiso sonreír, pero a la vez tener miedo ya que no sabia que era lo que le compraría a su bebe, nos dirigimos a otra tienda para bebes y con solo ver el letrero de la tienda Baby Rocker supe que este bebe no tendría ropa normal

-No Sam, esta no es una tienda para un bebe - le dije tomando su brazo después de haber pasado a un lado de una mujer con el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes

-Claro que si... Ohh mira esto! - Decía mostrándome una camisetita negra - es adorable - Pero cuando mis ojos leyeron lo que esa camisa decía casi me desmayaba

-No Sam! No le compraras eso al bebe

-Que tiene de malo? - pregunto ingenuamente -Solo dice mi mama esta muy buena, no tiene nada de malo... Ohh Mira esta , Mi papa es un semental ... esta le encantara a Freddie

-No creo que le guste - decía aun tomando su brazo

-Carly ve a ver los zapatos, yo veré más ropa

-Pero Sam... - en ese momento mi vista fue a cruzarse con unos ojos azules realmente hermosos, era un chico blanco con su cabello alborotado, una camisa negra y una chaqueta con estoperoles, tenia un tatuaje en su cuello que se veia realmente sexy - Creo que ire a buscar los zapatos del bebe - Yo era tan manipuable, comenze a caminar a donde estaba ese bombom roquero, saque mi espejo y puse un poco de brillo en mis labios ... Talves le podia conseguir tio nuevo al bebe de Sam, camine en direccion de ese bombom roquero y el comenzo a soreir ... Este muñeco tenia una hermosa sonrisa - Hola - dije sonriendo

-Hola - el volvió a sonreír y yo podía jurar que me desmayaría

-Me llamo Carly y tu como te llamas?

-Michael... ¿y que te trae por esta tienda Carly? ¿Acaso esperas un bebe?

-Un bebe? Yo? ... no, no, no, yo solo acompaño a mi Amiga

-Y como se llama tu amiga?

-Sam y tu trabajas aquí?

-Si... y Carly te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro - podía jurar que estaba suspirando frente a este bombón

-Tu amiga es madre soltera?

-Si... Espera que dijiste? - dije confundida

-La rubia es soltera, que interesante - el comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Sam

-Pensé que me decía que si quería una Cita - dije enojada - Jamás me voy a casar, asta una embarazada tiene mas suerte que yo, Voy a morir sola ... Un momento le dije al chico que Sam era solté ...- Pero antes de que terminara de Hablar pude ver como el bombón roquero había salido corriendo por la puerta con algo parecido a mantequilla en su rostro y cuando voltee a ver que era lo que pasaba mire a Sam con su calceta de mantequilla en la mano, me acerque a ella rápidamente y me miro enojada - Sam esta bien? de donde sacaste la calceta de mantequilla

-Ese tipo me dijo que si era soltera y que si quería que mi hijo tuviera un padre, que le gustaban las mujeres embarazas ya que sus hormonas estaban muy locas y que eran salvajes en la cama y que le parecía muy sexy ...estúpido - dijo golpeando su calceta de mantequilla en su mano - No sabe que el único padre que tiene mi bebe es el ñoño y a este bebe mantequilloso - decía señalando su calceta - siempre lo tengo conmigo, continuemos con las compras - dijo metiendo su calceta en la bolsa, al menos sabia que ese bombón roquero solo era un patán. Estuvimos por mas de una hora en esa tienda y Sam termino comprándole 5 camisa al bebe con unas palabras que no me quería imaginar que dirían Freddie y la señora Benson cuando las viera, al menos me había dejado comprar un poco de ropa normal... o Ñoña como ella suele decirle, Le compro dos chaquetas de cuero, una negra y una café, pantaloncitos de mezclilla y unas botas negras - Mi bebe se vera adorable

-Parecerá pandillero - dije levantando una de mis cejas

-Se vera muy lindo, solo es un bebe, pero quiero que desde que Nazca sea un Puckett y no un ñoño al que molesten en la escuela ...Awww Muero por verle puesto todo esto - decía llevando su mano a su vientre, en verdad eso si era adorable, pero lo que le dirían Freddie y la señora Benson no seria para nada agradable - Ahh por cierto ... - Decía Sam comiendo otro helado de Yogurt mientras que yo cargaba sus bolsas ya que ella no podía hacer esfuerzo ... Tramposa ... pero esto me pasa por ser tan buena - mi Tío Marcelo quiere que vaya a visitarlo antes de dar a luz

-Y tienes pensado llevar a Freddie? El pobre aun no puede recuperarse de los moretones y golpes que le dieron tu tío y tu primo

-El ñoño es una nenita - dijo sonriendo - No quiero que mi bebe sea una nenita

-Freddie no merece que lo golpeen

-El se lo merece por embarazarme

-El no es solo el culpable, por si no lo recuerdas los 2 hicieron al bebe, el no te obligo

-Ya lo se, es solo que me encanta echarle la culpa a alguien, y pues para eso tengo a Freddie - Pobre de mi amigo, en verdad no quería estar en sus zapatos, llegamos a la casa con un mundo de bolsas, en verdad al menos sabia que el bebe tendría un poco de ropa decente.

-Ya llegamos - Sam se sentó en el sofá y termino de comer su helado

-Hola princesa, como les fue? - Freddie estaba en la computadora

-Que compraron? - Pregunto Spencer saliendo del baño con una botella de leche

-Que amables son - dije con sarcasmo - miran a una chica con miles de bolsas y aun así no... Spencer de nuevo estas tomando leche en el baño?

-Me gusta la lechita - dijo haciendo su voz chillona, Freddie se acerco a ayudarme con las bolsas y las acomodo en la mesa de la cocina

-Bebe ayúdame a levantarme, les mostrare lo que compramos - Freddie ayudo a Sam a levantarse y los 2 se dirigieron al comedor - Todo es tan lindo - ella comenzó a sonreír

-Ya quiero ver - Spencer intento meter su mano en una de las bolsas y Sam lo golpeo en la mano - Aush Mi manita - dijo el besando su mano, en verdad no podía entender como un hombre de 28 años actuara como un niño de 12

-Antes de que les enseñen la ropa quiero decirles que yo solo compre lo de estas 2 bolsas - me apresure a decir antes de que Sam comenzara a sacar la ropita del bebe

-Miren esto! - Decía Sam sosteniendo una pequeña playerita negra con unas palabras enfrente no muy lindas

-Mi papa hiso que? - Decía Freddie leyendo la camisita - Sam!

-No has visto las demás - ella comenzó a sacar las camisitas y el color rostro de Freddie se iba poniendo cada vez mas morado, parecía estar aguantando la respiración - Mi papa tiene un...

-No Sam no repitas eso - dijo Freddie molesto - el bebe no saldrá con eso a la calle

-Aun no has visto las demás - dije con sarcasmo, tal vez Freddie podía tirar toda esa ropa a la basura

-Mi papa tiene un que? y el le hiso que a mi mama? O por Dios Sam! Si mi madre mira esto...

-No me importa tu mama - Sam saco unos pequeños pantaloncitos y unas botitas negras - esto es tan lindo... Oh mira esto - Ella saco las chamarritas de Cuero

-Yo quiero una - decía Spencer sujetando mi brazo - me compras una Carly? anda si

-Spencer - le grite - Tu trabajas, cómpratela tu solo

-Ok, pero no hacia falta que me gritaras - Mi hermano era tan inocente y me dejaba ver como la hermana mala del cuento

- Mañana iremos a comprar una - le dije abrazándolo y el sonrió

-Siii... Yo y el pequeño mini Freddie tendremos la misma chaqueta - decía Spencer brincando de la emoción

-Sam... el bebe no saldrá con eso, parecerá un pandillero

-Eso mismo dije yo - me fui a sentar en el sofá, estaba muy cansada

-Claro que si, ahora cierra la boca - Sam continuo sacando la ropa

-Mi hijo no vestirá así

-Es mi hijo También y no quiero que vista como ñoño

-Pero Sam...

-Pero nada, el bebe se pondrá esta ropa y punto

-Sam mi madre se va a molestar

-No me importar...Mira Bebe - ella se acerco a Freddie y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello - es nuestro bebe y quiero que tenga personalidad de Puckett, no te preocupes la ropa solo se la pondrá por unos días, después crecerá y ya no la volverá a usar

-Pero... - Antes de que hablara Sam le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios

-Entonces el bebe si puede usar esa ropa verdad? - Cuando Sam dijo eso Freddie levanto sus cejas y sonrió, mi pobre amigo era tan manipulable

-Si... el bebe si podrá usar eso, pero solo 1 día a la semana, Soy tan manipulable - dije queriendo besar a Sam de nuevo pero Sam se quito

-Por cierto bebe te tengo una noticia

-Aquí vamos de nuevo - dije levantándome a la cocina y llenando un vaso con agua

-Para que el vaso? - pregunto Freddie

-Solo espera y veras - dije recargándome en la barra

-Mi tío Marcelo quiere que vayamos a visitarlo

-Nooo - fue lo ultimo que dijo Freddie antes de caer desmayado al suelo, y yo tome el vaso de agua y le arroje el agua a la cara, cada vez que Sam le decía que irían a visitar a sus tíos o les hablaba de ellos Freddie se desmayaba y solo con agua se despertaba - Nooo - volvió a gritar Freddie cuando despertó - Tus tíos - el se desmayo de nuevo y Sam solo lo miro y siguió mostrándole la ropa a Spencer - Iré a ver la Vaquita en 3D a la habitación - dije señalando arriba - preparen palomitas y arriba ahí pepycola

-Te acompaño - dijeron al mismo tiempo Spencer y Sam

-Puedes llevar la ropa a tu habitación? - dijo Sam caminando a las escaleras junto con Spencer, no me quedo de otra, tome las bolsas y pase sobre Freddie que estaba desmayado en medio de la cocina y así dirigirme a la habitación, todo esto me pasaba por ser tan buena


End file.
